Tangled (Gale version)
by carlygrl15
Summary: The kindom's most wanted, by the women and guards, man, Metalicana, gets more than what he bargained for when he gets held hostage by a small girl with magical long golden hair that can heal people... Wait, WHAT? This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. AU GajeelxLevy Rated T for everyone's potty mouth, but mostly Gajeel's. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic so please be kind to me! So I had this idea to make a Gale version of Tangled. Here's who I thought of for the roles:**

**Levy McGarden- Rapunzel**

**Gajeel Redfox- Flynn Ryder**

**Minerva- Mother Gothel**

**Pantherlily- Maximus**

**Gray Fullbuster- King**

**Juvia Loxar- Queen**

**There will be more people i will add but this is the list so far. And no they don't use magic but they will have their lovely personalities! Hope you guys like this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Tangled. *sobbing***

* * *

**Chapter 1 Intro(the beginning)**

There is a forest with a wanted poster of a criminal named Metalicana. "This is the story of how i died. But don't worry this is actually a fun story and the truth is this isn't even mine! Gihi! This is a story of a girl named Levy. And it starts with the sun.

"Now, once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens, and from this small drop of sun, grew a magic, golden flower." A golden flower bloomed from the ground with the power of the sun within its petals. "It had the power to heal the sick and injured." Metalicana continued.

An elderly woman appears in front of the flower with a lantern in her hand. "Oh, you see that old hag over there?" he asked. "You might wanna remember her. She's kinda important, I guess." He mumbles the last part.

"Well centuries past, and a hop, skip and a boat ride away, there ruled a kingdom. The kingdom was ruled by beloved King and Queen, King Gray (Stripper) and Queen Juvia (Rain Woman)." King Gray is a handsome man with black hair, dark blue eyes, and has the strange habit of stripping unconsciously. Queen Juvia is a beautiful woman with blue hair, pale skin, dark blue eyes, and speaks in third person. "The Queen was about to have a baby. But she got sick, very sick." Juvia was in pain and Gray was worried for his wife and childs wellbeing. "She was running out of time. And that's when people usually start to look for a miracle. Or in this case, a magic golden flower."

The scene changes to where the magic flower was. The same elderly woman uncovers a makeshift lid that was covering the magic flower. "Ah, I told you she would be important.**(A/N: really Gajeel, really. *sweatdrops*)** Ya see instead of sharing the suns gift, this old hag, Minerva, hogged it's healing powers and used it to make her younger for hundreds of years. Damn no wonder she's so old. Gihi!" Metalicana mutters the last part and laughs. He clears his throat and continues, "And all she had to do was sing a 'special' song."

Minerva sings, "Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine, Make the clock reverse, Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine." While she was singing, the flower began to glow and when she was done, she was a beautiful woman with long black hair that goes down to her lower back, green eyes, and a calculated look on her face. "Alright ya get it. She sings, she turns young. Freaky right?" Metalicana shivers. Minerva heard someone coming, so she covers the flower, but when she turns to leave, she unknowingly uncovered the lid. A soldier shows up to find the flower and yell, "WE FOUND IT!" They dig up the flower and bring it back to the castle. "The magic of the golden flower healed the queen. A healthy baby girl, a PRINCESS, was born, with beautiful golden hair, and equally beautiful brown eyes." (**A/N: wow Gajeel is going soft! Hehehe! Gajeel: SHUT UP! *blushes*)** Juvia picks up the child and gives her a loving hug while the child is giggling. Gray puts a HUGE, to the baby, crown, which falls over her face. "I'll give ya a hint, that's Levy, or Shrimp as I'd like to call her. Gihi!" Metalicana says. "To celebrate her birth, Stripper and Rain Woman launched a flying lantern into the sky." Gray and Juvia lift the lantern into the sky where it disappeared from their view. "And for that one moment, everything was perfect."

It was night in the kingdom. The windows gently flew open from the wind, allowing Minerva to slip in. "And then that moment ended." Metalicana said. Minerva was hovering over little Levy, gently grabbed a hold of her hair, and sang that 'special' song, which made her hair glow and make Minerva younger, "Flower, gleam, and glow, Let your power shine, Make the clock re-" Minerva gasped when she cut Levy's hair and changed her into an old woman again. Levy's cut hair has changed into a light shade of blue. "Minerva stormed into the castle, stole the child, and just like that, gone.

"The kingdom searched and searched, but they could not find the princess. Big shocker there." Metalicana mumbled the last part. "So deep in the forest, in a hidden tower, which is god damn HUGE, Minerva raised the child as her own." In the hidden tower, Minerva is brushing 5-year-old Levy's hair while the child sings the 'special' song Minerva taught her, "Save what has been, lost, Bring back what once was mine, What once was mine." Metalicana continues, "Minerva found her flower, but this time, she was determined to keep it hidden." "Why can't I go out side?" Levy asks. "The outside world is a dangerous place. Filled with horrible, selfish people. You must stay here where it's safe. Do you understand flower?" Minerva explains whilst brushing her hair. "Yes, mommy." Levy replies.

"But the walls of that tower couldn't hide everything." Metalicana continues. Later that night, Levy, whilst Minerva is sleeping, runs to the window and watch the lanterns from afar. "Each year on her birthday, Stripper and Rain Woman released THOUSANDS of lanterns into the sky. In hope that one day, their lost princess would come home."

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you guys liked it! Read and review please!**

**-carlygrl15**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Minna! I wanna give a shout out to my new BFF Natsu-and-Lucy-forever15 who helped me with adding characters into this story! I also wanna thank the following people who fav/followed this Tangled(Gale version):**

**Darzilla, Dilbert1996, EmeraldStar642, FairyVampire-chan, Natsu-and-Lucy-forever15, Tetsryu, brittneyangel, cansomeonethiswierdreallyexist, lilabbie95, and InsomniacDragon.**

**So here's some more people I am casting in the story:**

**Erza Scarlett- Pascal (Don't worry I will put Jellal at the end as a chameleon)**

**Sting Eucliffe- Stabbington Brother #1**

**Rogue Cheney- Stabbington Brother #2**

**Captain of the Guard- Lahar**

_**Duet singing**_

**Solo singing**

_Thoughts_

**If you have any suggestions of which FT character gets what part in here, PM me! Enjoy!**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Tangled!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 When will my life begin**

**12 years later**

The tower that has kept Levy from exploring the world has not aged a day**(A/N: like someone else we know *mutters*)**. Suddenly a chameleon named Erza zoomed through the window and appears to be hiding from something or someone. She blends in with the pot when suddenly, "HA!" says a 17-year-old Levy.

She has grown to be a beautiful young woman, her hair has grown to be 70 feet long, wears an orange dress that go up to her upper thigh**(A/N: It's the dress that we see her in the second episode)**, and a matching orange headband with a flower on the side. "Hmm. Well, I guess if Erza's not hiding out here..." Levy continues. Erza chuckles, thinking she has beat her best friend, when she suddenly gets lifted by the tail by said best friend. "Gotcha!" exclaims Levy. Erza scowls and pouts at the girl.

"Ok, so that's 22 for me. How about 23 out of 45?" Levy suggests ignoring the chameleons stares. Said chameleon just says no by shaking her head. "Ok, well, what do you want to do?", Levy asks her only friend while sitting on the window sill. Erza nudges her head silently saying,_ Let's go outside!_ Levy just dismisses that idea and says, "Yeah, I don't think so. I like it in here and so do you." Erza just sticks her tongue out not liking it as Levy suggests.

"Oh come on Erza, it's not THAT bad in there..." Levy says while picking up the chameleon and leaving the window. She uses her EXTREMELY long hair to open a lever to allow light in the room. "**Seven a.m., the usual morning lineup**", Levy sings while looking at the clock that says so. "**Start up the chores and sweep till the floor's all clean. Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up. Sweep again, and by then it's like, seven-fifteen**" She does sweeps, polish, wax, and mop the floor till it's shiny and new(with Erza's help of course), do the laundry so it's fresh, and sweeps the floor, just to be safe. When she looks at the clock, it shows that it is 7:15 a.m. She wipes her forehead to rid of the sweat that is forming.

"**And so I'll read a book or maybe two or three." **Levy grabs the three books, Shakespeare's Hamlet, I am Number Four, and Beauty and the Beast(her absolute FAVORITE!), that she owns. She reads them in her room with Erza watching her read and smiling at her. "**I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery.**" She grabs the utensils needed to paint,**(A/N: I forgot what most of it was called *shrugs*)** so she can finish a painting of herself being happy, with the help of her fascinating hair.

"**I'll play guitar and knit and cook and basically, just wonder when will my life begin.**" She grabs her guitar and jams out, knits an orange scarf with Erza tangled**(A/N: HA I did a punny right there HA *laughs hysterically*)**, and baked a pie. "**Just wonder when will my life begin?**" While smelling the pie, both Levy and Erza turn around to see a space open above the fireplace. She frames the space with her fingers, grabs her tools, then pulls the curtain back so she can get to work.

"**Then after lunch, it's puzzles and darts and baking.**" After eating her favorite food, spaghetti, she does some puzzle, throws darts, and bakes a LOT of strawberry short cakes, where Erza eats EVERYTHING! "**Paper mache, a bit of ballet, and chess.**" Levy makes a paper mache of her head which scares the crap out of Erza making her run away, while Levy just chuckles evilly. She does some ballet, but ends up wrapping herself in her own hair and falls next to a table with a chess board on it, then moves the queen beating Erza. "**Pottery and ventriloquy, candle-making.**" While Levy is doing the pottery part, Erza is making the design. Then Levy drinks water while moving Erza's tail and moving her mouth. Then they move to making candles.

"**Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb, sew a dress.**" Levy and Erza do some stretching. Levy paints some stars on her current design, uses her hair to do some climbing, then sews a red dress for Erza, who struts her stuff on the table. "**And so I'll re-read the books if I have time to spare.**" She grabs the same books that she read hours ago with a bored face on. "**I'll paint the walls some more, I'm sure there's room somewhere!**" She has her painting tools in her hands, but doesn't know where to paint since there is no space at ALL.

"**And then I'll brush and brush and brush and brush my hair, stuck in the same place I've always been.**" She brushes her enormous hair from the root ALL the way to the ends and by that time she is pooped. "**And I'll keep wondering and wondering and wondering and wondering, 'When will my life begin?**" She spins in a circle while throwing her hair in the air until she stops. She walks back to the window and sings with a longing look,"**Tomorrow night, the lights will appear, just like they do on my birthday each year. What is it like out there where they glow? Now that I'm older, Minerva might just let me go...**" She walks up to the painting above the fireplace, which shows a picture of her sitting on a tree looking at the lanterns at night.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**So what did you think? Don't forget to Review! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Minna! I am so happy to hear that my story is getting more fav/follows! I wanna thank the following people for those extra fav/follows: 1-sound-soul and ebarker11.**

**Gajeel: OI! When am I going to be in this god damned story?!**

**Levy: GAJEEL! Be nice to carlygrl15! *pulls Gajeel's ear***

**Gajeel: OW! THAT HURTS, SHRIMP!**

***Levy and Gajeel argue in the background***

**Me: Uh, guys... *sweatdrops* We have to get the story going...**

**Lily: Ignore them. They do this all the time. It's practically routine to everyone.**

**Me: I'm afraid you are right, Lily. Would you like to do the honors.**

**Lily: Of course. carlygrl15 doesn't own Fairy Tail or Tangled.**

**Both: ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Metalicana**

In the kingdom, three men slid down the side of the roof of the castle. They jump from chimney to chimney to stop in front of a window. While one of the guards on the ground is walking away, one of the thieves looks out into the horizon. This thief's name is Metalicana. He stands at 6ft tall, has long, spiky black hair that goes to his lower back, red eyes that you can get lost in them, piercings on his face; three on each eyebrow, three on both sides of his nose, one on his chin, four on each of his ears, and three on both of his forearms. His attire consists of a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges; a studded belt around his waist; loose, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots; and a pair of studded brown gloves paired similarly studded wristbands.**(A/N: He's wearing the clothes after Tenroujima) **He is also well-built.

"DAMN! I can get used to a view like this!", he says in awe. "Oi, Metalicana! Come on!", says Sting Eucliffe, one of the Twin Dragons. He is a slim, yet toned, young man of average height with spiky blond hair, has slanted dark eyes, and a thin, diagonal scar above the right eye. He is wearing a blue vest, dark blue gloves reaching up to his mid-bicep, loose cream-colored pants held up by suspenders, and dark blue galosh-esque boots that reaches up to his thighs. **(A/N: It's the outfit he wears when we first met him. I was too lazy to be descriptive about his outfit.)**

His brother, Rogue Cheney, is also a slim young man with average height, but with messy black hair that covers his right eye in an almost swooping motion and almost reaches down to his shoulders, has red eyes, like Metalicana. He wears a long, black cape that reaches down to his feet, with golden edges, a lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent, white ribbon hanging down his chest. Underneath, he appears to wear a plain greyish blueish tinted white shirt, with prominent brown cuffs and what looks like a large metal band circling each bicep. He also wears a pale blue cloth waistguard, consisting of four long pieces of cloth reaching down below his knees, each of them have a large dark cross with fan-shaped arms. He also wears a pair of armored boots that disappear through the waistguard. **(A/N: He's wearing the outfit when we first meet him.)**

"Wait a sec." Metalicana says. "Yep I'm used to it. Guys, I want a castle!" Both Rogue and Sting are pissed at Metalicana's laxed attitude. "We do this job, you can have your own god damned castle!" Sting says very annoyed. Metalicana enjoys pushing his buttons. He walks to the window that overlooks the crown room. Both Sting and Rogue lower Metalicana down to get the princesses crown. When he grabs the crown and puts it in the satchel, the guard in front of the crown sneezes. "Ugh, hay fever." says Metalicana with a smirk on his face. "Yeah!" the guard agrees. The same guard does a double take, and he sounds the alarm. Both the Twin Dragons and Metalicana escape and run across the bridge when Metalicana says, "Can't ya just picture me in a castle of my own? GIHI! 'Cause I certainly can! All the crap we've seen and it's only EIGHT IN THE MORNING! Boys, this is a VERY big day!" They run towards the forest, not knowing what surprises await them.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Gajeel: Now THAT is much better! GIHI!**

**Me: I aim to please, Gajeel..**

**Levy: I am looking forward to-**

**Me: LEVY! DON'T RUIN IT FOR EVERYONE!**

**Levy: OOPS Sorry! Slip of the tongue! Hehe!**

**Me: I forgive you Levy!**

***hugs each other***

**Gajeel: *sweatdrops* Anyway... carlygrl15 wants to get your feedback. So review!**

**Everyone: THANKS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Minna! It's good to see everyone again!**

**Gajeel: Will there be more action in this chapter? *excited***

**Me: Sorry, Gajeel, but there won't be any action today.**

**Gajeel: *sits in sulk corner***

**Me: Here's some iron though. *hands Gajeel the iron***

**Gajeel: *munches on iron* ...thanks...*mutters***

**Levy: AW! Poor Gajeel! *comforts Gajeel by petting his hair***

**Gajeel: *purrs***

**Me: Do all dragon slayers purr like cats or is it just me? *sweat drops***

**Lily: I'm afraid it's only Gajeel and Natsu, but if it is ALL dragon slayers...**

**Wendy: I DO NOT PURR! *embarrassed***

**Me: Ok... *feeling awkward* Anyway I wanna thank the following people for following/favoriting this story: BlueIronLily, Hilarious yet Strange, and MariS2Vegas.**

**Wendy: And since this is a singing chapter:**

**Solo**

_thought_

talking

**Lily: Wendy, would you like to do the honors?**

**Wendy: Of course! carlygrl15 doesn't own Fairy Tail or Tangled! *bows***

**Me, Lily, Wendy: ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Minerva knows best**

(Levy P.O.V.)

"This is it! This is a VERY big day, Erza!", I squeal in excitement. "I'm finally gonna do it. I'm gonna ask her!" I'm so excited to see the floating lights. I've dreamed about them for my ENTIRE life. _I can't believe I am turning 18 TOMORROW! EEKS!_ I think to myself.

"Levy!" I gasp. _Minerva's back!_

"It's time!" I tell Erza. She straightens up and gives me a confident look. "I know, I know, come on, don't let her see you." For some unknown reason, Minerva won't let me have any animal friends. I always wondered why. _Oh well._

"Levy, I'm not getting any younger down here!" She yells.

_Yea, yea, I know. -_- _I think to myself. "Coming, Minerva!" I yell back. I rush to the window and drop my hair to the ground of the 50 ft or so tower. She grabs part of my hair and once she is secure, I start pulling. _despite my height, this is a good workout. _I think to myself positively. Once she is up by the window, she steps on the sill where I retract my hair.

"Hi! Welcome home, Minerva!" I greet her with a warm smile. "Uh, Levy! How you manage to do that EVERY. SINGLE. DAY. without fail! It looks absolutely EXHAUSTING, hon." she says sarcastically. "Oh, it's nothing." I say exasperated. "Then I don't know why it took you so long! Erg, oh-ho-ho-ho, darling, I'm just teasing." she says while pinching my cheek. I laugh back nervously while thinking, _Gee, maybe the reason why it took so god damn long was because I was lifting your fat ass._

"Alright, so, Minerva, as you know tomorrow is a very big da-" I start saying but she interrupted me._ RUDE MUCH._ I think to myself.

"Levy, look in the mirror." she instructs me. "You know what I see? I see a strong, confident, GORGEOUS young woman." I think she was talking about me, but then she continues, "Oh look you're here too. Ma-ha-ha-ha, I'm just teasing! Stop taking everything so seriously, ugh." _Gee, I would if you would stop LEADING ME ON DAMMIT!_ I shriek in my head.

"Okay, so, Minerva, as I was saying, tomorrow-" I try again, but she interrupts me yet again. "Levy, Minerva's feeling a little run-down. Would you sing for me, sweety? That'll do." she requests. "Of course, Minerva." I reply through gritted teeth. While setting up, I think to myself,_ She taught me manners, but who TAUGHT HER manners!? _

I wanted to get to my request as soon as possible, so I zoomed to get the essential stuff needed: a hair brush, a chair, and my hair, of course. I push Minerva into the chair and hand her part of my EXTREMELY long hair and start speed-singing through the incantation.

**"Flower, gleam and glow; Let your power shine; Make the clock reverse."**

"Wait!" she tries to stop me but I continue.

**"Bring back what once was mine."**

"WAIT!" she shrieks, as my hair starts glowing.

**"Heal what has been hurt; Change the fate's design." **When the glow went toward her, she brushes my hair as fast as she could._ Good that will teach you to interrupt me. _I smirked inwardly.

**"Save what has been lost; Bring back what once was mine." **I finished singing.

"Levy!" Minerva scolded me.

"So, Minerva, earlier I was saying that tomorrow's a pretty big day and you didn't really respond, so I'm just gonna tell you, it's my BIRTHDAY!" I explain as quickly as I can before she interrupts me again. "Uh, tada!"

She looks at me for a second before saying, "No, no, no, can't be. I distinctly remember: your birthday was last year." Apparently she didn't get it. "That's the funny thing about birthdays-they're kinda an annual thing!" I tell her with confidence.

I sigh before saying, "Minerva, I'm turning 18, and I wanted to ask, uh, what I REALLY want for this birthday... Actually what I really wanted every year on my birthday.." I muttered the last part.

"Okay, Levy, PLEASE, stop with the muttering." she interrupts me. **(A/N: Apparently she just loves interrupting our heroine. -_-)** "You KNOW how I feel about the muttering-blah-blah-blah-blah, it's EXTREMELY annoying, I'm just teasing, you're adorable, I love you so much, sweety. Ugh."

In the background, I see Erza telling me to go on. "Ugh, I want to see the floating lights." I finally admit. "Uh-huh. What?" she says confused. "Oh. Well, I was hoping you would take me to see the floating lights." I say while blushing.

"Oo. You mean the stars." she says while drinking her Emerald tea.** (A/N: I felt like she needed a drink since she's dealing with Levy. *shrugs*) **"That's the thing." I interject. I use my hair to pull a lever in the ceiling that opens a hatch letting more light in. It shows a painting of stars that I had for a few years.

"I've charted stars and they're ALWAYS constant-but these-," I pull the curtain covering the painting I drew while waiting for Miss Fat Ass,"they appear every year on my birthday, Minerva-ONLY on my birthday. And I can't help but feel like they're...they're meant for me." I continue with longing in my voice. I straighten myself up and face her saying, "I need to see them, Minerva, and NOT just from my window. In PERSON. I have to know what they are." I say with confidence.

She gets up and walks to the window while saying, "You want to go outside? Why, Levy!" She closes the shutters.

**"Look at you, as fragile as a flower; Still a little sapling, just a sprout." **she sings while spinning me around and patting my head. **"You know why we stay up in this tower!"** she belts out. "I know but.." I try saying more but she interrupts me. **"That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear."** she sings while bringing part of my hair up to her face.** (A/N: stalker much *shudders*) **

She then goes to the stain glass windows and closes the curtain while dramatically singing,** "Guess I always knew this day was coming.**

**"Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest. Soon but not yet." **"But-" **"Shh! Trust me pet. Minerva- knows best." **Suddenly the lights go out. _DAMMIT! She KNOWS I hate the dark. _I curse in my mind.

I light a candle and try to look for that little witch while she sings her little song, **"Minerva knows best, Listen to Minerva, It's a scary world out there." **I turn around to see her making a scary face that scared the shit out of me.

**"Minerva knows best, one way or another something will go wrong, I swear!"** Something pulls my hair, I try to get it back, but it releases me that I stumble and fall. Minerva somehow catches me, though.

**"Ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quicksand, cannibals and snakes...*gasp* The plague!"** "No!" **"Yes!"** "But-" Minerva makes shadow puppets of the mentioned which scare me, and when I heard the plague, I was TERRIFIED!

**"Also large bugs, men with pointy teeth, and stop, no more, you'll just upset me!" **A mop hits me in the back of my head.

**"Minerva's right here, Minerva will protect you, Honey here's what I suggest, Skip the drama, stay with Minerva, Minerva-knows best! Ah, hahahaha..." **I covered my body with my long hair when she picked me up. I went to hug her when I realized it was a dummy. She later makes a grand entrance with the candles on the steps, but she snuffs them out with a twirl of her cape.

I tried to relight the candles, but she snuffs them out while singing, **"Minerva knows best, take it from your sister, on your own, you won't survive." **I walk in front of the mirror to see my reflection and see Minerva maneuvering it while singing, **"Sloppy, underdressed, immature, clumsy, PLEASE, they'll eat you up alive-"** I trip over my hair and she had the NERVE to wrap me up in said hair like a burrito.

She continues to sing while touching me, **"Gullible, naïve, positively grubby, ditzy and a bit well, hmm vague. Plus, I believe, getting kinda chubby, I'm just saying 'cause I wuv ****you. Minerva understands, Minerva's here to help you, all I have is one REQUEST!" **I was left in the dark when I see her standing in a spotlight. I sighed in relief and run to her so I can hug her.

"Levy." she says. "Yes?" I ask. She gives me a dark look before saying, "Don't ever ask to leave this tower again." I gulped and hesitantly said, "Yes, Minerva." " Uh, I love you very much, dear." she says with adoration. I reply, "I love you more." "I love you most." She the kisses my forehead before singing, **"Don't forget it, you'll regret it. Minerva knows best."**

Later, I lower her down to the ground outside the tower. She yells up to me, "Levy! I'll see you in a bit my flower." I reply by saying, "Oh don't worry, I'll be here."

Erza shows up beside me while I softly sing to myself with confidence, **"I've got my sister's love, I shouldn't ask for more. I've got so many things, I should be thankful for. Yes I have everything- except a door." **I look out into the horizon, thinking out loud, **"Perhaps it's better that I stay in, but tell me when will my life begin?"** I sigh telling Erza, "I wish something-or SOMEONE-will take me away from this prison, Erza."

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Wendy: WOW! That was a good chapter! *Excited***  
**Lily: And long too. But I am curious about something. Why did you make Minerva Levy's sister instead of her mother?**  
**Me: Because when Levy was 10, Minerva 'told' her to call her by her first name.**

**Levy: Well either way, I LOVED IT! **

**Gajeel: Tch. Figured you would, shrimp. *turns to me* So when will there be any action in this sappy story?**  
**Levy: GAJEEL!**  
**Gajeel: *Ignores Levy***

**Me: There will be action in the next chapter. I am happy to see that you are out of the corner, Gajeel.**

**Gajeel: Well, the shrimp promised to make me a BIG dinner after this.**

**Me and Mira: KAWAII!**  
**Me: Mira, when did you get here? *surprised***

**Mira: I just got here when I heard about a romantic dinner featuring Gajeel and Levy. *fangirl squeal***  
**Everyone but Mira: *sweatdrops* Okay...**

**Me: Anyways, Levy would you like to do the honors.**

**Levy: Of course. *turns to invisible audience* Don't forget to review and fav/follow the story, Minna!**

**Everyone: SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hey guys!**

**Wendy: I forgot to ask, but what was the song that Levy sang at the end of the last chapter?**

**Me: *facepalms* Doh! I knew I forgot something! *goes to sulk corner***

**Levy: The song I sang was a reprise of 'When will my Life Begin?'**

**Wendy: OH! Ok! *smiles brightly***

**Gajeel: Yea, yea, whatever. Will there be any action this time. *looks at me expectantly***

**Me: Yes there will be action, Gajeel, AND it will be in YOUR point of view!**  
**Gajeel: SWEET! *high fives me***

**Me: *high fives back***

**Lily: ANYWAYS... carlygrl15 would like to thank the following people for the fav/follows: ayumutsubasa.**

**Me: Just to let everyone know, there will NOT be any singing for this chapter...**

**Levy and Wendy: *cries out their protest***

**Me: BUT there will be singing for the next one!**  
**Levy and Wendy: *screams out their excitement***

**Gajeel and Lily: *covers ears***

**Me: I don't own FT or Tangled. If I did, Gajeel and Levy would be together already and have kids.**

***Gajeel and Levy blushes heavily***

**Everyone but Gajeel and Levy: ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 The Chase**

Gajeel's P.O.V.

The Twin Dragons and I were running through this god damned forest when I decided I needed a breather. I leaned on a tree that happened to have wanted posters on it. I looked and I was devastated on what I saw.

"Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, this is bad, this is fucking bad, this is FUCKING bad...", I exclaim. Both of the Twin Dragons turn around to see what the fuck I was complaining about. I continue by saying, "They just can't get my hair right!" My hair on the poster was an afro. A FUCKING AFRO!

Both Blondie and Ryos gave me a look that says, _Really, you're worried about your hair?_ Ryos says, "Who cares."

"Well it's easy for you to say!" I retort as I go to the wanted poster on the bottom. "You guys look fucking amazing, dammit."

Suddenly we hear the guards coming on horseback. We turn around and there they are. _Shit, they caught up!_ I thought. We booked it to through the forest again, but end up at a dead-end.

I go up to one side of the wall when I hear Blondie say, "Well, NOW what are we gonna do, _Metalicana_?"

"Alright, give me a boost, and I'll pull ya back up." I explain my out of the blue idea. They just stood giving me a look that says, _Really, that's your bright idea._ Before I could give them a glare, Ryos says, "Give us the satchel first."

"Huh? I just-I can't fucking believe that after all the shit we've been through together, you don't trust me?" I ask them acting hurt. The give me a look saying, _What do you think?_

_Well fuck you, then. _I thought darkly. "Ouch." I say sarcastically. I give them their 'beloved' satchel so I can live.

Ryos was on the bottom while Blondie was on top of him and I stepped on his face. _Gihihi! Serves you right, asshole. _I grinned inside my head. I make it to the top of the wall when I heard Blondie say, "Now help us up, Metal head."

I look down to them and tell them, "Sorry, but my hands are full." I held up the satchel that I snatched when Blondie wasn't looking. He looks down on his person and sees that I snatched it and screams out, "Huh? METALICANA!" Before I broke into a run, I saw some of the guards catch up and arrest those two. I laughed at their bad luck while running through the forest.

I stumbled a bit during my running, but when I looked to my left, I saw the guards coming. _Shiiit!_ I screamed in my head. I saw a black horse with a crescent-shaped scar on the corner of his left eye. His rider is Lahar, I have heard about him, but never met him. He basically follows the rules and enforces them to his men since he is the Captain of the guard.

"Retrieve that satchel at any cost!" I hear Lahar scream to his men while they voiced their agreement. For some reason, I heard Lahar's horse do the same thing with the other horses.

_What a weird horse. _I thought to myself. I slid under a fallen tree when they shot arrows at me. Luckily they hit a tree. I look back for a second before I continue running. The Lahar and his men jump over the fallen tree as they continue to chase me. I lost some of the guards when I jumped through a tree with an opening and it's branches spreading out to stop them, but Lahar and his horse jumped through the same opening. _P__ersistent bastards! _I exclaim in my head.

"We got him now, Pantherlily!" I hear Lahar tell his horse. Said horse neighed his agreement. I kept running until I saw a vine. I grabbed it and swung around the tree and hitting Lahar on the head knocking him off his high horse.**(A/N: Gajeel: HA! I saw what you did there!) **I sat on the horses saddle and held the reigns telling the beast, "Ya! Gihihi! -Ooh! The hell!?" The horse suddenly stops hitting me in the head. "Come on, fleabag, FORWARD!" I command the horse. He just looks at me, then the satchel, and tries to snatch it.

"No!" I scream at the horse grabbing the satchel, but he got hold of an end of the satchel and we start having a tug-o-war with it. I kept telling the horse "NO!" but he wouldn't listen. We end up throwing the satchel onto a branch on the edge of a cliff. We look at each other and start racing toward the satchel.

I get off the horse and booked it toward the branch when the horse ran past me, so I tripped him. I get ahead of him and step on his head, but he bit on my pant leg, tripping me in the process. He then jumps over me, walks on the branch like he's in some sort of fucking pageant, but I jump on him and held onto his head. He shakes me off making me fall off him. I managed to hang on the branch, but he sees me and tries to stomp on my fingers making me fall. I manage to get the satchel exclaiming, "HA!" to the horse before the branch gives making us fall along with it.

We look at each other and back at the ground and scream our heads off. We hit a rock that is on the side of the cliff wall, forcing us to separate. I roll on the ground semi-safely. _Thank you, God! _I thought to myself. I saw the horse land on the ground and stand on it's feet. He looks around and, I'm not kidding, he sniffs the ground like he was a FUCKING DOG! I hid behind a big rock. When he passes through, I slowly back up and hug the side of a rock wall. Suddenly I noticed that there was an opening behind a curtain of vines. I hear the horse coming, so I went through the vines and hid behind another big rock. I could hear the horse looking around and when it went somewhere else, I came out of my hiding spot, but when I looked ahead, I saw a tower.

I was contemplating on going back, but the horse's neigh told me otherwise. I ran towards the tower, climbed it and opened the window. When I was finally safe, I said to myself and the satchel, "Alone at last." All of a sudden, I was hit by a blunt object and the world went black.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Me: So what did you think Gajeel?**  
**Gajeel: I FUCKING LOVED IT! Thank you, carlygrl15! *hugs me while comically sobbing***

**Me: *laughs nervously* Your welcome, Gajeel.**

**Wendy: Gajeel said some big words, even for him. *teases Gajeel***

**Gajeel: Shut up, Wendy! *blushes***

**Levy: I actually enjoyed it!**  
**Lily: Same here, although I wish a certain DRAGON SLAYER would call me by my name instead of HORSE! glaring at Gajeel***  
**Gajeel: Well she *points to me* cast you as the horse, HORSE!**  
**Lily: THAT'S IT!**

***Gajeel and Lily fight in the background***  
**Everyone: *sweat drops***  
**Me: Ok... Anyway, I want your opinion minna so Review!**  
**Everyone but Gajeel and Lily: THANKS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hey guys!**  
**Everyone: Hey carlygrl15!**

**Me: I'm excited to write this chapter!**  
**Gajeel: Why?**  
**Me: Because there will be some Gale interaction! *fangirling***

**Erza: This will be an interesting chapter indeed.**

**Wendy: But you will only torture Gajeel. *sweat drops***

**Erza: Yes, but I will only do part of the torturing. She will do most of the torturing. *points at Levy***  
**Levy: W-W-WHAT!? *blushing***

**Erza: What? It's true.**  
***both women argue in the background***

**Gajeel: *blushing* O-ok... anyway, carlygrl15 would like to thank, .5 and saphiredragonstorm for the follow/fav.**

**Wendy: Since there will be singing, here are the keys:**

**singing**

talking

_thinking_

**Lily: And she doesn't own FT or Tangled. They belong to their rightful owners.**

**Me, Lily, Gajeel, and Wendy: ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Previously**_

Gajeel's P.O.V.

I was contemplating on going back, but the horse's neighs told me otherwise. I ran towards the tower, climbed it and opened the window. When I was finally safe, I said to myself and the satchel, "Alone at last." All of a sudden, I was hit by a blunt object and the world went black.

* * *

**Chapter 6 Freedom**

Levy's P.O.V.

Erza and I were in my room daydreaming about the lights when we heard a horse in the distance. We looked at each other with puzzled looks. We just shrugged it off for a few minutes, until we heard someone coming in through the window. _W-w-who is it?_ I think to myself. Erza and I crept down to the living room where the stranger is looking in his satchel.

I grab my own satchel filled with at least a couple books and I hit him with it. It knocked him out. I shrieked and hide behind the railing. I slowly approach him while grabbing frying pan when I saw that he wasn't getting up. I poked him with the handle of the frying pan. When he didn't respond to that, I looked at Erza, who was silently saying, _Move his head. _

I move the man's head a little bit. Part of his dark hair covered part of his face. I look at Erza again and she changes her skin color to brown while pointing the drawing of a pointy-teeth man. I use the frying pan to move part of his lips showing is SLIGHTLY pointed teeth. "Oh" I whispered out loud. I moved the part of his hair covering his face aside and see some piercings on his face. That alone should terrify me, but it didn't. I was intrigued by his looks.

As I slowly approach, he opens his red eyes. Surprised, I hit him with the frying pan. I sigh thinking,_ What am I going to do with him? _I looked around the room stopping at the closet. I drag him to the closet(using my hair of course:P) and try to get him in.

First time, I tried by pushing him ass first, but his head went UNDERNEATH the closet. Second time, I tried swinging him in using my hair. It worked at first but when I went to get my hair out, it didn't time, I don't even want to describe it but it was a failure. -_- Fourth time, I used my back to lift him into the closet. It went well until he fell on top of me. =3= Last time, I used a broom, my back and my foot to get him in SUCCESSFULLY but in the process, I squished his fingers. So I just pushed them in one by one. **(A/N: *laughing hysterically*) **I pushed a chair under the handles, and said, "Ok, ok, ok, I've got a person in my closet."

"I've got a person in my closet." I slowly realize. "I've got a PERSON in my CLOSET!" I laughed when I realized what I have accomplished. I look into the mirror that was near the closet and say while holding the frying pan, "Too weak to handle myself out there, huh, Minerva? Well... hmm-hmm... tell that to my frying pan-" I was twirling the pan in my hand when it hit me. I looked down to see the satchel that the strange man was drooling at. There was a some type of expensive jewelry. "Huh?" I wondered.

I took it out of the satchel, hung it on my forearm, and looked at Erza who shook her head. I then used it as a magnifying lens, Erza still shook her head. I put it on my head, and I couldn't help but feel that it belonged there. Erza looked astonished, but declined that idea.

Suddenly, we hear in the distance, "Rapunzel!"

I gasped. _Shit, Minerva is back!_

"Let down your hair!" she yells.

"One moment, Minerva!" I yell back rushing to the window, letting my hair down.

"I have a big surprise!" she says while I lift her.

"I seriously doubt it." I mumble back. When she is close enough, she steps on the sill saying, "I brought back parsnips. I'm going to make hazelnut soup for dinner, your absolute FAVORITE-surprise!"

"Well, Minerva, there's something I want to tell you." I begin. "Oh Levy, you know I hate leaving you after a fight especially when I've done absolutely nothing wrong." she replies. _Really Minerva? Because I must have been thinking of another arguing. _I thought to myself sarcastically.

"Okay, I've been thinking a lot about what you've said earlier and-"

"I hope you're not still talking about the stars." she interrupts.

"'Floating Lights'", I correct, "and, yes, I'm leading up to that, and..."

"Because I really thought we dropped the issue, sweetheart."

"No, Minerva, I'm just saying, you think I'm not strong enough to handle myself out there."

"Oh darling, I KNOW you're not strong enough to handle yourself out there."

"But if you just-"

"Levy, we're done talking about this-", she interrupts.

"Trust me-", I interject.

"Levy-" she warns me.

"I know what I'm saying-" I say as I reach for the chair keeping my 'prisoner' hidden.

"Levy-" she warns me again.

"Oh, come on~" I try to persuade her to listen to me.

"ENOUGH OF THE LIGHTS, LEVY! YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS TOWER! EVER!" she snapped at me. I let go of the chair, scared of her. She collapse on another chair that we own.

"Ugh. Great. Now I'M the bad guy." she says dejected. I took a look at the painting with the floating lights, then at the closet before saying shyly, "All I was gonna say, Minerva, is that, I know what I want for my birthday."

"And what is that?" she asks exasperated.

"New paint." I answer. "The paint made from the white shells you once brought me."

"Well, that is a very long trip, Levy. Almost three days' time." she explains to me.

_I know. That's why I 'want it' for my birthday. _I thought to myself. "I just thought it would be a better idea than...stars." I reply.

"Ugh. You're sure you'll be all right on your own?" she asks me while walking towards me. She hugs me while I answer, "I know I'm safe as long as I'm here." She kisses my forehead while saying, "I'll be back in three days' time. I love you very much, dear." "I love you more." "I love you more."

After I safely lowered her down beneath the tower, and she went through the cave-like entrance, I race to the closet. I slowly move the chair out of the way while silently thinking, _Okay. _I open the closet with my hair, and the stranger falls out of the closet. I was surprised he didn't wake up. Then I came up with an idea: tie him up with my hair.

A few minutes later, the stranger was tied up securely with my hair. Erza was in charge of waking him up. At first, she tried poking him. When that didn't work, she gave him her version of a 'Wet Willie'(sticking her tongue in his ear) and that worked.

"Shit! Huh?" he said with his deep voice. He struggles with the bindings. "The fuck?! Is this hair?"

I took that as a sign to start. "Struggling...struggling is pointless."

He looks up with a confused look. "Huh?"

"I know why you're here, and I'm not afraid of you." I continued.

"What?"

I step into the light. "Who are you, and how did you find me?" I ask.

"Aha" he says with a far off gaze. It was almost like he is in a daydream. _Answer the question, dumbass. _I thought sarcastically.

"Who are you, and how did you find me?" I ask again while gripping the pan and reeling back getting ready to hit. He suddenly clears his throat before saying, "I know not who you are, nor how I came to find you, but may I just say..." he pauses before saying, "Hi. How are ya? The name's Metalicana. How's your day goin'?"

_Hold on. Did he just flirt with me? _I thought to myself. "Ugh! Who else knows my location, _Metalicana_?" I continue while pointing the pan towards him.

"Alright, shortie-" he says.

"Levy." I correct him.

"Gesundheit. Here's the deal." he ignores me before continuing. "I was in a situation running through the forest. I came across your tower and... what? OH SHIT!... WHERE IS MY GOD DAMNED SATCHEL?!" he screams looking around frantically for his satchel.

"I've hidden it, somewhere you'll never find it." I say with a smug look on my face.

Metalicana looks around and says, "It's in that pot, isn't it?" with a bored look. I whack him in the head with the pan.

When he comes to, Erza's tongue was in his ear. "SHIT!" knocking off Erza in the process. "Would you stop that dammit?" he says looking at her.

"NOW it's hidden where you'll never find it." I say in confidence. "So, what do you want with my hair? To cut it?" I ask.

"The fuck?"

"Sell it?"

"NO! Listen, the only thing I want to do with your hair is to get out of it. LITERALLY!"

"Yi. Wait. You don't want my hair?" I ask.

"Why the fuck would I want your hair? Look, I was being chased, I saw the tower, I climbed it, the end." He explains.

"You're...telling the truth?" I ask hesitantly.

"Yea."

I look at Erza and she has a look that says,_ I don't trust him. _"I know, I need someone to take me." I explain. She motions to him asking if he is REALLY telling the truth. "Well of course he's telling the truth! I think." She points to the picture of a man with pointed teeth. "HE doesn't have that many fangs, but what choice do I have?"

I turn around to Metalicana and apparently he was trying to escape. "Okay, Metalicana, I'm prepared to offer you a deal." I tell him. "Deal?" he asked suspiciously. "Look this way." I say while moving my hair holding him captive making him collapse with the chair. I stop in front of the mural with the floating lights.

"Do you know what these are?" I ask him while moving the curtain. "You men the lantern thing they do for the princess?" he replies while lifting his head.

"Lanterns. I knew they weren't stars." I whispered to myself. I turn around to Metalicana and say, "Well, tomorrow evening they will light the night sky with these lanterns. You will act as my guide, take me to these lanterns, and return me safely home. Then, and only then, will I return your satchel to you. That is my deal."

"Yea. No can do." he says. "Unfortunately, the kingdom and I aren't exactly seeing 'eye-to-eye' at the moment. So I won't be taking you anywhere." Erza gives him an icy stare while I pull him up.

"Something brought you here, Metalicana. Call it what you will: fate, destiny..." "A horse" "So I have made the decision of trusting you." "A horrible decision, really." "But trust me when I tell you this." I tug my hair making him fall forward, but I grab the chair before continuing with an icy stare of my own, "You can tear this tower apart, brick by brick, but without my help, you will NEVER find your 'precious' satchel."

"Mhm. Let me just get this straight. I take you to see the lanterns, bring you back home, and you'll give me back my satchel?" he says.

"I promise." I reply. He looks at me with disbelief. "And when I promise something, I never EVER break that promise." He raises his studded eyebrow. "EVER." Erza nods in agreement. Metalicana looks at her then at me before saying, "Alright, listen, I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me with no choice. Here comes the 'smoulder'." He looks down for a second before looking up with his lips puckered and his eyes, well, smouldering. Erza and I just give him a look that says, _It's not working. _

"This is kinda an off day for me. This doesn't normally happen." He says, still with his 'smoulder' look on before sighing and continuing, "Fine, I'll take you to see the god damned lanterns!"

"Really?" I gasped letting go of the chair making him fall forward. "Oops." "You broke the 'smoulder'."

After letting him go, he climbs down the tower. Halfway down he yells out, "Oi, shortie! You comin' or what?!" I am still on the window sill, thinking out loud, "**Look at the world so close, and I'm halfway to it! Look at it all so big, do I even dare?**" I look back at the mural with doubt still in my mind. "**Look at me, there at last! I just have to do it. **Should I? NO! **Here I go...**" I look at Erza sitting on my shoulder who grab part of my hair and wrap it around her waist. I drop my hair all the way down to the bottom. I slide down, enjoying the feel of the wind passing by me. I even saw a glimpse of Metalicana's shocked face.

I look down and I grab my hair. I am at least 6-7 inches from the ground. I slowly lower one of my big toes and I gasp at the softness. "**Just smell the grass! The dirt! Just like I dreamed they'd be! Just feel the summer breeze, the way it's calling me!**" I stepped into something wet, look down and feel water. I scooped some up and spread them out. "**For like the first time EVER, I'm completely free! I could go running, and racing, and dancing, and chasing, and leaping, and bounding, hair flying, heart pounding, and splashing, and reeling, and FINALLY feeling!**" I run through the cave-like opening and enter the forest surrounded by ACTUAL TREES. "**That's when my life begins!**" I circle around with my arms wide open.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Me: So what did you think?**

**Gajeel: *jaw drops* I WAS KNOCKED OUT BY THE SHRIMP?!**  
**Levy: *jaw drops* I CAN LIFT HIM WITH SOME EASE?!**  
**Me: *turns to Gajeel* Yes you were knocked out by Levy because you were knocked out by her before on Tenroujima.**  
**Gajeel: *goes to sulk corner***

**Me: *turns to Levy* Yes you did lift that big, heavy metal(pun intended) Dragon Slayer with some ease. You've done it before.**  
**Levy: Hmm. That's true. *high fives***  
**Me: *high fives back***

**Levy: I liked the fact that I was the one who knocked him out! *excited***  
**Erza: I liked that part too. *nods***

**Natsu: It was AWESOME seeing Metalhead knocked out by a girl! *laughing hysterically***  
**Gajeel:*growls then pounces on Natsu***  
***Natsu and Gajeel fight in the background***  
**Me:*hands Erza strawberry cheesecake***  
**Erza:*goes off somewhere enjoying her treat***  
**Everyone else: *sweat drops***  
**Me: What? I love watching Natsu and Gajeel kick each others ass. *shrugs***

**Lily: A-anyways, please review. carlygrl15 would like to hear your responses to this chapter.**

**Everyone except Erza, Natsu, and Gajeel: THANKS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hi guys!**  
**Everyone: Hi!**

**Me: I have some bad news... I won't be updating any more chapters for a while.**  
**Levy: *gasps* W-W-WHY?!**  
**Me: *whispers in Levy's ear***  
**Levy: *gasps horrified***  
**Me: Don't worry, Levy-chan. I will be fine.**  
**Levy: I hope so!**

**Gajeel: ANYWAYS, carlygrl15 would like to thank the following: Gleekallthewayand4ever and saphiredragonstorm.**  
**Me: Thanks, Gajeel! And I also want to tell you guys who else I decided to put in here:**

**Hook Hand Thug- Laxus**  
**Big Nose Thug- Natsu**  
**Vladamir- Elfman**  
**Tor- Droy**  
**Gunther- Reedus**  
**Ulf- Warren**  
**Attila- Cana**  
**Bruiser- Freed**  
**Killer-Evergreen**  
**Fang- Bixlow**  
**Greno- Wakaba**  
**Shorty(the drunk old man)- Makarov**

**Levy: And for the singing portion: **

**Solo**

_**duet/group**_

_thoughts_

talking

**Me: Special shout out to Natsu-and-Lucy-forever15 because she helped me with most of the casting! *turns to Natsu who shows up out of nowhere* Natsu, would you like to do the honors?**  
**Natsu: Sure! Just as long as you give me fire. *sees me nod* carlygrl15 doesn't own Fairy Tail or Tangled because if she did, we would be having kids already!**  
**Me: *magically has fire and throws it 50 yards away***  
**Natsu: *runs to catch the fire***  
**Everyone else: *laughs* ENJOY!**

* * *

**Previously**

Levy's P.O.V.

"**For like the first time EVER, I'm completely free! I could go running, and racing, and dancing, and chasing, and leaping, and bounding, hair flying, heart pounding, and splashing, and reeling, and FINALLY feeling!**" I run through the cave-like opening and enter the forest surrounded by ACTUAL TREES. "**That's when my life begins!**" I circle around with my arms wide open.

* * *

**Chapter 7 Fairy Tail**

Normal P.O.V.

"I can't believe I did this!" Levy squealed in excitement before gasping in horror, "I can't believe I did this."

She then jumps up and down screaming, "I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THIS!"

She holds her hands over her heart before continues saying, "Minerva will be so furious."

She then tells herself, "That's ok! I mean, what she doesn't know won't kill her, right?", while sitting on a rock, holding a pink pond flower. Meanwhile, Metalicana was leaning on a tree looking at her with a bored face.

"OH MY GOD! THIS WOULD KILL HER!" she screams to herself in a cave while rocking herself. Metalicana is standing at the mouth of the cave with the same bored expression.

"This is so FUN!" she screams while running and kicking a pile of leaves. Metalicana is looking at his nails with the same bored expression.

"I am a HORRIBLE sister. I'm going back." she says dejectedly while standing on a tree branch and Metalicana looks at her.

"I AM NEVER GOING BACK! WOO-HOO!" she screams while rolling down a hill wrapping herself up in her own hair.

"I am a DESPICABLE human being." she muffles in depression with her face on the ground with her body surrounded by flowers. Metalicana is sitting next to her with an annoyed face.

"WOO-HOO! BEST. DAY. EVER!" she screams in excitement while swinging around a tree, that Metalicana is leaning against with a dark scowl on his face, using her hair.

She is later sobbing on a rock when Metalicana comes up to her, clears his throat before crouching next to her saying, "Ya know, I can't help but notice you seem a little... at war with yourself here."

Levy sniffs before looking up at him saying, "What?"

He stands up while saying, "Now, I'm only picking up bits and pieces, of course. Overprotective sister, forbidden road trip. I mean this is serious shit. But let me ease your conscience." He leans a rock looking down at her before continuing,

"This is part of growing up. A little rebellion, a little adventure-that's good, healthy even!" Levy sees Erza get on Metalicana's shoulder, but he just shakes him off, making Levy giggle a little.

"You think?" she asks with a look of hope.

"I know. You're WAY over-thinking this, shrimp, trust me." he tells her. Levy pouts not liking the nickname that he gave her.

He ignores it before continuing, "Does your sister deserve it? No. Would this break her heart and crush her soul? OF COURSE. But you just got to do it." he says with confidence, smirking when she gasps.

"'Break her heart?'" she wonders.

"In half." he replies with an evil smirk.

"'Crush her soul?'" she questions horrified.

"Like a grape." he says while crushing a grape.

"She would be heartbroken, you're right." Levy says defeated while Metalicana helps her up before he says in a fake sympathetic tone,

"I am, aren't I? Ah, dammit. Alright, I can't believe I'm doing this, but I'm letting you out of the deal." Levy gasps in shock.

"W-W-WHAT?"

"That's right, shrimp. But don't thank me. Let's just turn around and get you home-here's your pan and frog-I get back my satchel, you get back a sister-sister relationship based on mutual trust and BAM! We part ways as unlikely friends!" he explains while handing her the pan and Erza and walking her back in the direction they came from. _Gihihi, I am a genius. _he thinks evilly while mentally patting himself on the back.

"NO! I am SEEING THOSE lanterns-" she says stubbornly, ruining his plans.

"DAMN IT! WHAT IS IT GOING TO TAKE TO GET MY SATCHEL BACK?!" he screams at the top of his lungs furious.

"A whole lot more planning. Besides, I will use this..." she says darkly while holding the pan up to his chin. Suddenly, there was something moving in the bushes next to them.

Levy gasps. "I-is it r-ruffians? T-t-thugs? H-have they c-come for m-me?" she screams terrified while hiding behind Metalicana's back. A creature pops out and it turns out to be a rabbit.

"Stay calm. It can probably smell fear." he says in a dead, sarcastic voice.

Levy slowly gets off his back and says with an apologetic look, "Oh, huh, sorry. Guess I'm just a little bit...jumpy."

"Probably be best if we stayed away from them, though." he says with an evil smile slowly forming an idea in his head.

"Uh, yea, that'd probably be best." she says with a blush.

Metalicana doesn't move for a few seconds before saying, "Are ya hungry? I know a 'kick-ass- place for lunch." He quickly grabs her arm before hearing her ask where it is.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll know it when you smell it." he says with an evil grin on his face.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Pantherlily is still looking for Metalicana and the stolen satchel. He sees Metalicana's wanted poster with his hair in a mohawk. He puts his hoof on the sides, recognizes him and shreds the poster with his teeth like a paper shredder. He suddenly hears a noise, then hides behind a bush that resembles a horse. When the sound gets close enough, he jumps out and scares the crap out of it. The noise turns out to be Minerva. Pantherlily is disappointed that it wasn't Metalicana.

"Huh, a Palace horse. Where's your rider?" she asks him before gasping in realization.

"Rapunzel. RAPUNZEL!" she screams running back to the tower leaving a confused Pantherlily. She makes it to the tower, then yells,

"Rapunzel, let down your hair!" When she gets no response, she runs to the opening to a hidden staircase, climbs it to the top of the tower. She calls out 'Rapunzel' searching for her but finding that she isn't in the tower. She suddenly finds a satchel with the stolen crown and Metalicana's wanted poster. She grabs a knife with an evil aura surounding her.

* * *

**With our heroes...**

They continued walking while Metalicana mutters, "I know it's around here, damn it." Suddenly, they stumble upon a shabby shack with a sign that says 'Fairy Tail'**(A/N: It's the guild hall after the Tenrou Team disappeared for seven years. To lazy to describe it. -_-) **

"Ah, there it is, Fairy Tail! Don't worry, very 'quaint' place. PERFECT for a shrimp like you. Don't want you scaring and giving up on this whole endeavor now do we?" he explains while laughing evilly in his head.

"Well, I do like fairies!" she says with excitement.  
"YAY!" he cheers with fake excitement.

He opens the double doors screaming at the top of his lungs, "OI, BARMAID! GIVE US YOUR FINEST TABLE!" Levy and Erza gasp in horror when they see the inside of the bar. It was dark and damp, there were ruffians and thugs everywhere, and a few rats in the area. Two of the thugs/ruffians looked at me with what looks like adortion. Levy waves back to them nervously while Erza gives them her darkest glare making them run away from her gaze.

"You smell that? Take a DEEP breath through your shrimpy nose. Really let it sink in." he instructs her while leading her in and taking a whiff himself. He mentally shudders at the smell while Levy shudders visibly.

"What are you getting? Because to me,..." he explains while she gasps at every glare the men are shooting at her, "...that's part man-smell, and the other part is REALLY BAD man-smell. I don't know why, but overall," Erza gives everyone in the room an evil glare, "it just smells like the color brown. Your thoughts?" he asks evilly.

Levy felt someone tugging her hair and she books it. "That's a LOT of hair." says a random thug.

"She's growing it out. Is that blood in you 'stache?" Metalicana replies evilly before yelling out to Levy, "OI, SHORTY, LOOK AT THIS! LOOK AT ALL THE BLOOD IN HIS 'STACHE!" He then turns to the thug and says,

"That, man, is a LOT of blood." Levy, ignoring his comments, grabs a bunch of her hair while backing up, but bumps into a thug. Metalicana walks up to her and says with fake concern,

"Hey, you don't look so good, shrimp. Maybe we should get you home, call it a day." He leads her toward the door before continuing, "Probably for the best. This is a five-star joint after all, and if you can't handle a place like this, well, maybe you should be back in that cushy tower of yours."

Suddenly, a thug shuts the front door shut, trapping them in. This thug, Elfman Strauss, is the younger brother of Mirajane Strauss, barmaid of the bar. He has white, untamed hair, dark tanned skin, tends to yell out 'man', and wears an open vested shirt that shows off his 'manly ness'.**(A/N: He's wearing his GMG outfit.) **He pulls out a wanted poster, points at it asking Metalicana,

"Is this you?" Metalicana moves his finger showing that he is completely bald. "Now that's just mean." he mutters in complaint. Laxus Dreyar, is the grandson of the owner of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar, who is a drunk old man. He has blond hair, a lightening-shape scar across his left eye, and tends to wear a feathery cape of sorts**(A/N: He is also wearing his GMG outfit. In fact, everyone in the Fairy Tail bar is wearing their GMG clothes.)** says,

"Hehe, it's him alright. OI, WAKABA! Go find some guards! Theat reward's going to by me a new headset." Wakaba, not wanting to be beaten up, runs to get the guards. Meanwhile, a girl with a bikini/bra walks up screaming to Laxus,

"OI, I could use the money to buy more booze!"

"What about me?! I'm broke." Elfman shouts. They grab Metalicana and use him to play 'Keep Away'.

"Please, stop!" Levy screams at the top of her lungs.

"We can work something out!" Metalicana yells.

"Please, leave him alone!" Levy shouts.

"Guys, let me go NOW!" Metalicana growls.

"Give me back my guide!" Levy screams.

"OI, NOT THE HAIR!" Metalicana screams at the top of his lungs.

The thugs ignore them until Levy screams, "RUFFIANS, PUT HIM DOWN!" Silence was heard until Laxus turns to her. She visibly shakes before saying,

"Whoa! Okay, I don't know where I am, and I need him to take me to see the lanterns because I've been DREAMING about them my entire life!" She looks to all of them and says,

"Find your humanity! Haven't any of you ever had a dream?!" Laxus puts Metalicana on a hook, stalked over to her before standing in front of her and saying,

"I had a dream...once." He throws an axe that suddenly appeared over a boy, who starts playing an accordion. Laxus then sings in a baritone voice,

"**I'm malicious, mean and scary. My sneer could curdle dairy, and violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest.**" He shrugs. "**But despite my evil look and my temper and my hook...I've always yearned to be a concert pianist!**" He goes on the stage playing a piano looking happy. Levy is amazed while Metalicana is shocked.

"**Can't ya see me on the stage performing Mozart? Tickling the ivories 'til they gleam?"** Laxus continues,"**Yep, I'd rather be called deadly, for my killer show-tune medley!**" he plays a solo before shouting, "THANK YOU! **'Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream!**"

"_**He's got a dream! He's got a dream!**_"everyone sings.

"**See I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem! Though I do like breaking femurs, you can count me with the dreamers! Like everybody else, I've got a dream!**" Laxus sings pointing out to the members of the bar. Meanwhile outside the bar, Minerva shows up hearing the singing. _What's going on?_ she thinks to herself.

Back in the bar, Levy turns to Natsu Dragneel, a man with pink(salmon) hair and wears a scarf around his neck. "**I've got scars and lumps and bruises, plus something here that oozes and let's not even mention my complexion. But despite my extra toes and my goiter and my nose,**" Levy gives him a look that says, _You aren't ugly. YOU'RE A FREAKING HUNK!_, "**I really want to make a love connection!**" He gives her a flower, making the girl blush.

"**Can't you see me with a special little lady? Rowing in a rowboat down the stream?**" He is on a table with Makarov, super drunk, pretending to be on a rowboat while singing.

"**Though I'm one disgusting blighter, I'm a lover, NOT a fighter, 'cause way down deep inside I've got a dream!**" Makarov is tied to a rope dressed as cupid, Natsu pulls the rope and gives him a push, making him spin around the bar while everyone is singing,

"**I've got a dream!(**_**He's got a dream!**_**); I've got a dream!(**_**He's got a dream!**_**)**

**And I know one day romance will reign supreme! Though my face leaves people screaming, there's a child behind it dreaming! Like everybody else I've got a dream!**"

"_**Droy would like to quit and be a florist!**_" Droy is a plump man with black hair with one end pointed to the top of his head. He is also tanned.

"_**Reedus does interior design!**_" Reedus is a thin man with curly red hair.

"_**Warren's into mime's, Cana's cupcakes are sublime!**_" Warren is similar to Droy except he's smaller and thinner.

"_**Freed knits, Evergreen sews, Bixlow does little puppet shows!**_" Freed has green hair with part of his hair covering his right eye and slightly skinny; Evergreen has long brown hair, wears glasses, and is slightly fit;and Bixlow is a tall man who has a mask on his head for some unknown reason.

"**And Elfman collects ceramic unicorns!**" Laxus sings while Elfman clinks two tiny unicorns together. Everyone turns to Metalicana.

"What about you?" Laxus asks him.

"I'm sorry, me?" Metalicana asks.  
"What's your dream?" Natsu replies.  
"Gihi, sorry boys, I don't sing crappy shit like this." Metalicana answers with a smirk. Swords are suddenly at his throat. He magically is on the bar top singing and dancing,  
"**I have dreams like you, **no, really,** just much less touchy-feely; They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny!**" He plucks a unicorn from Elfman and puts it on some sandy substance**(A/N: I have no idea what it is. So use your imagination. :P) **  
"**On an island that I own, tanned and rested and alone.**" He is then grabbed by the thugs before singing, "**Surrounded by enormous piles of money!**" They throw him up whooping when Levy sings out while standing on a table,

"**I've got a dream!(**_**She's got a dream!**_**), I've got a dream!(**_**She's got a dream!**_**) I just wanna see the floating lanterns gleam!(**_**Yeah!**_**) And with every passing hour, I'm so GLAD I left my tower!**" Minerva comes to an open window and sees Levy when she admits she left the tower willingly. She is very pissed.

"**Like all you lovely folks, I've got a dream!**" she continues without knowing who saw her secretly.

"_**She's got a dream! He's got a dream! They've got a dream! So our differences ain't really that extreme-we're one big team-Call us brutal, sick**_"  
"**Sadistic**" Laxus sings.  
"**And grotesquely optimistic**" Natsu sings.  
"_**'Cause way down deep inside we've got a dream!**_"  
"**I've got a dream!**" Laxus sings.  
"**I've got a dream!**" Natsu sings.  
"**I've got a dream!**" Levy sings.  
"_**Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Yes way down deep inside I've got a dream! Yeah!**_" Everyone sings and cheers.

Warren opens the door exclaiming, "I found the guards!" Everyone gives him a look that says, _You are so dead. _Metalicana pulls Levy behind the bar counter when he sees Lahar come in.

Lahar looks around the bar before saying, "Where's Metalicana? Where is he? I know he's in here somewhere." When no one answers, he turns to his men and says, "Find him, turn this place upside down if you have to!"

One of the guards brings in the Twin Dragons in handcuffs. _Shiiiiitttt!_ Metalicana mentally screams when he sees them. Him, Levy, and Erza, who was hanging with a couple of rats during the musical number, turn to see Laxus taking them to a hidden passage.

"Go, live your dream." He says.  
"I will." Metalicana replies.  
"Your dream stinks. I was talking to the her." Laxus deadpans while nodding his head to Levy. While Metalicana grumbles about how his dream is better than Levy's, said girl mutters a thank you to Laxus and kisses him on the cheek making him blush a little.

"I believe this is the man you're looking for." Natsu says holding up a drunk Makarov, who says drunkenly, "Yew, got mee!"

Lahar is disgusted when one of his men tells him, "Sir, there's no sign of Metalicana." Neighs could be heard in the distance. Suddenly, Pantherlily opens the doors with his hoofs.

"Pantherlily." Lahar praises. Said horse starts sniffing the area a bit till he finds the lever for the hidden tunnel.

"What's he doing?" one of the guards asks. While Lahar is shaking his head, Pantherlily gives him an exasperated look before pulling the lever opening the passage.

"A passage." Lahar says astonished before looking at his men, "C'mon men, let's go! Conli, make sure those boys don't get away!" When he and his men leave, Conli points the spear in his hand at Sting, who gives him a headbutt. He cuts the chain on Rogue's handcuffs before saying,

"Play it safe. We'll go get the crown." He grunts when Rogue cuts him loose. They head in the same direction as the rest of the guards.

Makarov is walking outside singing drunkenly,"**I got a dream, I got some dream, I...**" he stops when he sees Minerva. He looks her up and down before saying, "Oooooh, somebody get me a glass, coz I just found me a tall drink of water." Minerva laughs before saying,

"Oh, stop it you big lug. A-ha-ha-ha-ha." She then points a knife at him and says threateningly, "Where's that tunnel led out?"

Makarov gulps before saying, "Knife!" and he wetting himself.

**To be continued...**

**Natsu: OH MY GOD! ELFMAN HAS A UNICORN COLLECTION! *cracks up laughing***  
**Gajeel and Gray: *laughs with Natsu***  
**Elfman: carlygrl15, why did you make me do that? *blushing***  
**Me: I thought you would make that role more MANLY.**  
**Elfman: *gives me a bear hug* YOU ARE MAN!**  
**Levy: Um, Elfman. Your going to kill her doing that.**  
**Elfman: *let's me go***  
**Me: *hides behind Levy while hugging her from behind* THANK YOU LEVY-CHAN!**  
**Levy: Ehehehe... No problem.**

**Makarov: I approve my role in this story.**  
**Mira: But master, you were a drunk. *sweat drops***  
**Makarov: *waves her comment away***

**Lily: EVERY MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL! MEET AT THE GUILD FOR A SECRET MEETING NOW!**  
**Everyone but me: *goes to the guild hall locking themselves in***  
**Me: Ok... Anyways don't forget to review for this SUPER LONG chapter! I need your feedback. BYE! *waves at imaginary audience***


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hi guys! Sorry it took me so long to get this up, but I will make it up to you, I PROMISE!**  
**Lucy: Hey carlygrl15! Can you come to the guild for a bit? We need some extra hands for Gajeel's birthday party.**  
**Me: Hey Lucy! Sure I'd love to help! *smiles brightly* would you like to do the honors? *goes to guild***  
**Lucy: OF COURSE! *turns to invisible audience* carlygrl15 would like to thank: DeAmonQuEen, MewNinja, samanthab0065, God is Wearing Black, and anora78 for the favs/follows!**

**Levy: *whispers to Lucy* Is she gone?**  
**Lucy: *whispers to Levy* Yes she is. Would you like to finish this up?**  
**Levy: Yea! carlygrl15 doesn't have the rights to either Fairy Tail or Tangled! OH and this is an action chapter, and just a pinch of singing on my part!**  
**Both: ENJOY! *runs to guild***

* * *

**Chapter 8 Dam secrets revealed**

Gajeel's P.O.V.

_Damn! I can't believe the little Shrimp had it in her to pull a stunt like that..._I couldn't help thinking. I mean seriously, she practically owned the place JUST with her cuteness..._wait, WHAT?! GOD I'M GETTING SOFT!_

I mentally shake my head, turn to her and say, "Well, I've gotta say, didn't know ya had it in ya back there... That was some cool shit and I must say, I am impressed."

"I KNOW!" she shrieked before clearing her throat and continuing with a blush, "I know."

We walked in silence for a few minutes before I hear her saying, "So, Metalicana, where're you from?"

"Whoo-oo! Sorry, Shrimp, but I don't do the back-story shit." I stopped her before continuing, "However, I am becoming very curious about yours. Now I know I'm not supposed to mention the hair..."

"Nope."

"Or the mother..."

"Ah, ah."

"Frankly I'm too scared to ask about the gecko..." I shudder.

"Chameleon." She corrected me pointing to the demon.

"Nuance. Here's my question, though," I turn to her, "if you want to see the lanterns so badly, why haven't you gone before?"

I looked deep into her eyes before she answered, while blushing I might add,"Uh. Huh, well..."

Suddenly we hear something down the path we came through. Turns out, it was the guards. _Shit._ I cursed inwardly.

"Metalicana... Metalicana..." she calls my name before we both hear, "METALICANA!"

"Shit, run! RUN DAMMIT!" I practically demanded while grabbing some of her hair. We ran until we hit a cliff near a dam. We see a rope ladder going down the cliff, leading to a cave. Before we get down, The Twin Dragons show up, breaking through a closed cave.

"Who's that?" Shrimp ask me. "They don't like me." I grunted back. The palace guards decide to show up. The Shrimp asked me the same question and I give the same answer. The god damned horse shows up, and when Shrimp asked me, I growled, "Let's just assume for the moment that everyone in here DOESN'T like me!"

I saw her roll her eyes at me before saying while shoving her book bag**(A/N: I decided that she deserved a weapon that suited her, soooo BOOK BAG WITH TWO HEAVY BOOKS!) **and frying pan. She grabbed some of her hair, throws it on a piece of broken wood, and swings herself across the gorge. I couldn't help but stare thinking, _Damn, that's hot. _

"I've been waiting a long time for this." I heard Lahar tell me, while pulling out his sword. His men advanced at me, so I looked at the book bag, and hit EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM DOWN WITH MY EYES CLOSED! GIHI!

I looked at my surroundings and thought out loud, "Holy shit! I gotta get me one of these! Who knew knowledge was POWER!" I heard someone wield their sword, so I began swinging the book bag whilst getting in my battle stance, "GIHI!"

Turns out, it was the horse. -_- He had the hilt of the sword in between his teeth. We start fighting and I screamed out, "You should know this is the strangest shit I've ever done!" The horse somehow dislodges my weapon and I reasoned,

"How 'bout two out of three?"

"Metalicana!" I heard Shrimp call out to me. I suddenly felt her hair wrap around my hand and she pulls me making me fall. I saw the horse and he was as shocked as I am.

"Metalicana, look out!" She screams out. I see my ex-partners running trying to get me. "Shit, SHIT!" I screamed. I heard the Shrimp grunt and suddenly I was out of their reach.

I looked back and screamed, "GIHI! YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACES CAUSE YOU LOOK..." I hit a plank in the gut, "fucking ridiculous." I see the horse dislodge a beam supporting the dam in place, causing the water shoots out, and for him to walk across. I look at the Shrimp's hair, getting an idea.

"OI, SHRIMP! JUMP!" I yell at her. She looks back for a second, runs forward with determination in her eyes, and NARROWLY gets caught by the horse. She reaches the ground, and I skate through the make-shift pipe before jumping off, causing it to tip. I grab some of her hair, JUST before the dam breaks. We raced to the cave, but the Twin Dragons, palace guards, and the horse all got swept away.

Along the way, a HUGE rock got dislodged by the rapids and we NARROWLY made it to the cave. It covered the entrance to the cave, but there was no exit. And to make matters worse, water was coming in through the cracks. We get to higher grounds, or as high as you can get in this cave, and we start looking for an exit.

I dived into the water to see if I can find the exit, while Shrimp tries to dislodge some rocks using her frying pan. After a few dives, I started helping her with the rocks, cutting my hand in the process. "Shit!" I cursed silently. I go back down into the water to see if I can find it.

"Shit, it's no use!" I tell her while catching my breath. "I can't see anything." She dives down there but I pulled her up.

"Hey, there's no point. It's pitch-black down there." I tell her dejectedly. She looks shocked and starts getting hysterical, "This is all my fault. She was right, I never should have done this. I'm so... I'm so sorry, Metalicana." She starts crying.

After a few seconds, I sighed before saying, "Gajeel." She looks up at me with a confused look."What?"

"My real name is Gajeel Redfox. Someone might as well know." I smiled down at her.

"I have magic hair that glows when I sing." She says admittedly.

"Wait, what?" Now I looked at her with a confused look.

"I have magic hair that glows when I sing!" She exclaims like she never thought of it in the first place. Before she can explain any further, the water reached our chins. "**Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine...**" she sang out before we both gasped for air when the cave was completely filled with water.

Suddenly, her hair started to glow. "Shit!" I said before covering my mouth, remembering where we were and what was going on. She gives me a shrug before we both noticed part of her hair going towards a vent, leading to the outside of the cave. We both looked at each other, then swam to the opening, pushing some rocks out of the way, swimming toward the exit.

I punched a rock covering the exit, causing the water to come spewing out along with us. We reach the shore trying to catch our breaths when she said, "We made it."

I, however, am still shocked over what happened, "Her hair glows."

"I'm alive. I'M ALIVE!" she says ignoring me.

"I didn't see it coming."

"Gajeel." she calls for me, but I ignore her.

"Her hair actually glows." I state to the Chameleon.

"Gajeel."

"WHY DOES HER HAIR FUCKING GLOW?!" I practically screamed at the Chameleon.

"GAJEEL!" Shrimp screams.

"WHAT?" I scream back.

"it doesn't just glow." she says while wringing her freaky hair out.

I notice Erza smile knowingly at me. So I questioned it. "Why is she smiling?"

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Normal P.O.V.

There is a stump with a hatch with the Fairy Tail logo. Suddenly, the Twin Dragons come bursting through said hatch where Sting says darkly, "I'll kill him. I'll kill that Metalicana!"

Rogue pats his brother on the back before saying with equal darkness, "Don't worry, we'll cut him off at the kingdom, and get back the crown. C'mon!"

Minerva, who was hiding in the bushes, decided now was a good time to come out,

"Boys~!" She sang out. The Twin Dragons turn to her, looking at her suspiciously.

Perhaps you want to stop acting like bitches chasing their tails and think for a moment." She continues with a smug grin while holding the satchel. Sting draws his sword, but Minerva stops him.

"Oh-ho, please, there's no need for that." She tosses the satchel to Sting, who looks at the content, then gives it to Rogue, who looks at her suspiciously asks,

"What's the catch?"

She gives him a little smirk before saying, "Well, aren't you the smart one. I am going to offer you something worth ONE THOUSAND crowns, make you rich beyond your wildest dreams. AND revenge on Metalicana..."

Everyone smiles evilly, knowing that something TERRIBLE is going to happen to Metalicana...

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Me: *enters guild hall notices that the lights are out* Hello...?**  
***lights come on***  
**Everyone: *jumps out* SURPRISE! WELCOME BACK CARLYGRL15!**  
**Me: *starts tearing up* Y-y-you guys!**

**Erza: We wanted you to come back with welcome arms. Master...?**  
**Makarov: *nods to Erza* As a welcome back present, you will be helping Mira at the bar...AS A FAIRY TAIL MAGE!**

**Everyone: *cheers***  
**Me: *bursts into tears* WAAAHHH! THANK YOU EVERYONE! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO ME!**  
**Natsu: Yea we do! The guys and I read your diary! *grins***  
**Me: *deadly aura* Really?**  
**Guys: *gulps in fear***  
**Me: *beats the crap out of the guys***  
**Girls: *sweat drops***

**Mira: So where do you want your mark and what color?**  
**Me:*leaves guys in a heap passed out* Hm... Oh I want it on my right hand and light blue!**  
**Mira: *nods and puts it on me***  
**Me: *fangirling***  
**Evergreen: May I do the honors?**  
**Me: *still admiring mark* Yea, yea, sure...**  
**Evergreen: carlygrl15 would appreciate it if you would give her some feedback. If you don't...*dark aura* I will turn you into stone...**

**Girls: *gulps* P-P-PLEASE REVIEW~! CARLYGRL15 DOESN'T WANT TO GET BURNED~!**  
**Happy: BYE!**


End file.
